


唤醒情之刑

by XVI_Pica



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 但是我还是会试着，唤醒他，我想给他看他从来没有感受过的东西，我想在未来的那一天把那首诗念给他听，然后他再把我杀死，也许这样之后他就会看到辉煌的落日和黄金的雨。
Relationships: Errol Partridge/John Preston
Kudos: 9





	唤醒情之刑

**唤醒情之刑**   
**Equilibrium 2002**   
**Errol Partridge/John Preston**   
**By Slavic Pica**

* * *

  
0.  
  
你不想让我爱你。  
  
你就坐下来听我念一首诗。  
  
你叫我闭嘴。  
  
我已经看到你上膛的枪。  
  
你知道是我，你要处死我吗？  
  
你要处死我吗？我拿起书，翻开那一页。缓缓念出声。  
  
我不需要你的拯救。  
  
因为你就是我的救赎。  
  
嘶哑的声音在寒冬坠毁。  
  
生命在黑暗中消弭。  
  
你听得懂吗？我还想这样的诗对你来说肯定难以理解。  
  
但是我看到你握枪的手，颤抖了。你假装很冷静。你一动不动。但是有细小的颤抖——是只有我才可以发现的。  
  
那种细节，除了天天和你一起的我，谁都不可能发现的。  
  
你知道我了解你，所以你的眼中闪过一丝惊慌。我看到了但是我不会揭穿你的不安。你喉结滚动，又想要让冷酷无情的语句冲出你的嘴唇。  
  
而我不会让你得逞。  
  
我的嘴唇迅速贴上去。你断然想不到你的搭档会对你做出这样的事情。你睁大了眼睛。你第一次这样做。他们都告诉你这样做是违法的。然而我让我的上嘴唇用力擦过了你的下嘴唇，你张开了嘴，我把我的舌头送进去。我知道你的张嘴是迟疑的。你的大脑告诉你这样做是不对的，但是你知道吗，约翰，你的身体总是那么迟疑，我知道你有时候想要脱下那个黑手套来握我的手，但是你迟疑了。你自己也知道你永远不会握住我的手的，对吗？  
  
你知道你接下来要做什么了。对于别人你可能早就开枪了。但是，这个人是我，你还是想给我留点尊严。你警告我，但是你没有说出来；然而我知道，却又不当一回事。你愤怒了。我这样做是有悖于规定的。那是打破你的思维构建的美丽端庄的世界。我知道你不应该那样。我知道你终究会明白，但是这一切，都需要时间。  
  
我把你推倒在地上，不知道为什么这个地方总是蓝蓝的。天空是深蓝色，你的衣服蹭起来的无尽灰尘是浅蓝的，远处灯光是湛蓝色的。  
  
帕特杰，这个名字对于你来说是个什么概念。  
  
我用力压住你想要反抗的双手，跪在你的身上让你的双腿使不上力气。我也不敢有一丝懈怠，我相信你的手段。毕竟我很久都没有服用阻断的药物了，情感使我像他们口中说的那样，我在变得“软弱。”  
  
约翰瞪着我，仿佛在说这个名字对于他来说没有意义。零这个概念尚且还有点意义呢。但是我没有。“快让开。”你急促地警告我，生怕有人会看见我们这样。你尽力用冰冷的声音掩饰着无可逆转的慌张。你也很愤怒，没想到我居然会背叛你，但是你没有任何把柄。  
  
我抓着你的裤脚就往下扯，你更加惊慌。这个时候你学习过的一切枪斗术似乎都跟违禁品消灭得一干二净一般。也许你可能也是不愿意。对于我，你当然不明白我到底在干什么，我想对你说谎，这是我新学到的东西，教给你，经历过后会让你更坚不可摧。但是我又不想。不解释了。  
  
从来穿得严严实实的约翰的小腿终于暴露在空气中，我看到了细细的鸡皮疙瘩似乎诉说着它们不愿到这个陌生的环境里。你的小腿真的很匀称，谁让你天天都在练习那些东西呢。你就像上好的祭品随时为抹灭感情献祭的一样。那些被害死的女孩或许可能还真的心甘情愿。我抓住你的双手，那双指节分明的手，也不知道夺取了多少人的生命多少无价的感情。我掐住那有力的手腕，你的手腕还是更细一点，一下就握住了。真是，那双手绝对不会被戒指这种东西束缚住的吧。  
  
0.  
  
“你在做什么！”约翰质问我。从你已经开始不稳定的声线中我已经知道你的理智在慢慢分崩离析。他已经难以维护你那冷冰冰坚固虚伪的面具了。  
  
我知道他不会一直这样下去的，我知道，我真的知道，除了我不会有更多人知道。他们都觉得约翰是完美的，但是最完美的他就是他的瑕疵。你知道的，最完美的东西最容易破碎，而我在试着做这件事情。我不知道我做完后会不会死，约翰起来之后会不会杀了我。但是我还是会试着，唤醒他，我想给他看他从来没有感受过的东西，我想在未来的那一天把那首诗念给他听，然后他再把我杀死，也许这样之后他就会看到辉煌的落日和黄金的雨。  
  
如果不是真的爱他我是不会想让他知道那些，我不会用我的生命来冒这个险，但是我已经在做了，我希望如果我还能活下去的话他会改变。  
  
你知道，今天一过，他明天又要服用阻断剂了。这是离他上一次服用阻断剂最久的一段时间。快消逝吧，那些无感情的秩序。我在把他唤醒。  
  
我是知道这个过程的，但是四周显而易见没有润滑的东西。而且我也不能起来，给约翰反击的机会。我应该把他就地正法了。我把手探进去。里面是温热的，而我的指尖如此冰凉。我对我的搭档下手，约翰也看起来像吓到了，拱起他细瘦的腰想要躲开我的手，嘴里语无伦次地质问我你到底要做什么。他什么都不知道啊。我说我在教你一个东西。他更一脸不明所以了。  
  
我解释说，你不要动，我要你感受一下。  
  
他瞪着我，我从来没有用这样的命令口气说到，但是我知道他一般都会听我的。如果问我们两谁服从于谁，我只能告诉你。很多时候都是我再做决定，约翰再去执行。  
  
约翰听了我。我用手指勾开他的内裤，挤进了那里。那里被厚重的衣服裤子捂得发热，有点汗所以有些微微湿滑。我挤进去之后，他脸色变了，他觉得不适应。是的，我没有润滑就这样干干的挤进去了。我知道他是经理过一些磨炼的人，这点痛对于他来说不算什么。我只进去了一根手指他却已经噤声了。他不说话低着头看我的动作（他当然没法看到，他衣服下摆被我推起来挡住了我的手）。不应该这样，我看到他的睫毛开始颤抖，表达着主人的不适。  
  
一下子我的手指被约翰吸进去了更多，他屁股的肌肉在用力收缩，我知道他是想把这个手指挤出去但是根本不得要领。  
  
“不要这样。放松。”他的后穴是干的，同时也是干净的，就像他自己一样。我又挤进去了一个手指，也许他感到了撕裂的痛楚，腰扭动了一下，他的腰在往上拱，同时又在微微颤抖。我说，“不要害怕。你不需要这样做。我只需要你感受我。”  
  
我知道我应该轻一点，他从来都没有经历过这样的事情。不像一些女人一样经验丰富，所以他的幼稚的举动情有可原。我当然要原谅他啊。  
  
我开始转动手指在里面按动，那些软软的没有那么光滑的肉在我的每次触碰之下颤抖，我感觉他的尾椎似乎被电击了一般，战栗都快要传到我的手上。这让我十分分神。  
  
前列腺。前列腺。我在心里默念，我也很少做这样的事情，对于对男人做出这样的事情更是头一次。可怜的约翰成了我的试验品。但是我相信我的学习能力，就像我进入第三根手指的时候，最长的中指指甲挂到了某一处，约翰尖叫了一声又抑制住自己后浑身用力抖动了一下。  
  
就是那里，就是那里。那就是最重要的地方。我一下记住我中指走过的位置，重新按着原来的轨道戳上去，我用力了。说实话这有点恶趣味，但是为了能让后面的过程更顺利一点我不得不这样做。我的指甲比我指腹率先抵达那里，这给约翰带来了第二次最大的战栗。他的声音变了。  
  
我听到那冷冰冰的声音一下如流月一般软下去了。  
  
“啊啊……”约翰发出细微的声音但是被我一下抓到了。约翰也不知所措起来，我知道这个身体有感觉了。粗糙又带着令人难受的快感。这很不好，但是我没有别的办法。我很想给他带来更好的体验但是今天看来是没有办法了。本来这种鬼地方也不可能会有什么好的东西。什么都是冷冰冰的毫无感情的。我讨厌这样。  
  
我知道要进入他的时机到了。谢天谢地上帝没有给我润滑油但是约翰约翰的身体怎么可以这么敏感。我知道男人也是可以像女人一样潮吹，约翰他做到了，他的后穴没有像之前那么干涩了。就像河床流淌而下的河水把我手指浸润。我看到约翰的表情似乎如释重负，让我一瞬间有些错愕摸不清大脑。他也许懂了。约翰是个聪明的人。他轻声说，放开我。不带一点攻击性，我知道他不会骗我，我就松开了他。他的双手被我捏出了红色印子，他伸到我的衣袍下扯下我的裤子，他的手握住了我的阴茎，他的头伸过去钻到我的衣袍之下，我的阴茎被他含进去的一刹那我也傻了。我的血液一瞬间变得滚烫像闪电击中了大地。他的嘴唇变得红润但是在昏暗的光线下是暗淡的，就像世界末日来临的黄昏一般。他吞下去了。他的喉咙挤压着我的柱身像湿土包裹着美丽植物的不朽躯干。雨来临，水滴穿透了湿土让一切变得更混乱难舍难分，他不自觉地塌腰让他的臀部像伞一样撑开明显地高举在黑暗之中给人带来莫名的神圣但是又下流的感觉。  
  
他含得很深，他的优秀和完美是全方位的。我抬起臀部顶上去，雄性气息让他眯起眼睛。操之过急，我让他呛住了，他没了气，头似乎要断掉一般下垂，黑发散乱而开如宇宙飘散的陨石。接着他的一颗烟泪落下来，像雨一样，炽热无比滴进了我的茂密的阴毛之中融化蒸发毁灭。  
  
那晶莹的泪会化作未来黄昏他看到的无比动容的向日葵雨。  
  
0.  
  
普雷斯顿教士，你的聪慧才智惊艳到我了，同时还有你瘦削的脸庞，逐渐变得火热的指尖和喉舌。你的唇腔揉弄着属于另一个女人的阳具，这是谁都没有这种好命看到的。当你做出这样的行为的时候我不得不反思，同时我的手也伸出去揉乱了你的头发。是什么让你走到今天这样的地步，你本应该是一个多情温柔的人。可能，我猜测的。如果没有出现在这样的世界你会不会更快领悟我念给你的诗句；如果没有被那些教条和残酷的训练迅速成囚徒，你会不会更快更早感受到属于爱情的自由；如果被化学药剂一次一次一天一天剥夺你的情感，你会不会更早更清晰地看到这个世界又在重新走向一种比核弹更可怕的苦难里。  
  
你的下眼眶泛红，但是上眼依然深邃着，阴影描绘着那美丽的轮廓，而嘴巴却无法合上，嘴巴却含着本不应该被放在你嘴里的东西。它在变硬，让你哽噎，无法呼吸，最后没法喘气，你受不了了，保持原来姿势抬起头，却不经意之间拉起一条细细的口水丝，你的脸更红了，想要伸手抹断它假装我看不见，但是那条口水丝已经断裂挂到了你的下巴，亮晶晶。  
  
你的嘴唇比以往更加红了，及时你高强度的训练也不会有这么惹火的唇色，你的下巴因为从来没有张过这么大而抽筋，有点合不上了。这是你第一次这样做，你不管做什么都想要完美做到最好，就像口交一样尽力用自己的嘴唇去容纳。  
  
我的阴茎湿漉漉的，泛着水光，约翰不敢看，偏过头。  
  
我说：“我不想再等了。我相信你已经准备好了。”  
  
“好。”他点点头，一副无所谓的样子，但是又很警惕，就好像我是一个违禁物一样。对他构不成威胁，但是又能让他十分害怕。我抓起他的腿弯向上拉，他的臀部滑下来滑到我的眼前。他的两只手肘顶着地面想让自己别打滑，他一尘不染的长风衣已经蹭上了一地的灰，变得没有再像之前那么黑暗华美。  
  
我伸手摸到那个臀部，抓住的刹那感受到了他的颤抖，他总是在颤抖，这个世界上只有我才知道他的身体被人触碰就会变得这么敏感。他的后穴在黑暗之中开开合合就像他的恐惧在他的眼中如烟火一般若隐若现。  
  
“我要进去了。”我告诉他一声。我的阴茎顶在黏糊糊的外面。他刚刚潮吹出来的液体没有抹掉反而流出来了。这刚好不会让他受伤。  
  
他了然，更加把腿张开了，无师自通。我也想不懂为什么他突然这么主动了。我就缓慢碾磨进去。如果可以旋转我想我肯定会试试的。我上身笼罩他的同时欣赏着他忍耐的表情，他的腹部一阵抽搐把我的阴茎吸进去了更多。他忍耐着没有哼出声音。但是我知道这可能是他的极限了。一旦我动起来的话我想从来没有经验的他是无法忍耐的。  
  
我把那两条腿摆在我腰的两边，细长的腿像两条白蛇软绵绵跨在那里，但是时而又十分有力可以致命。我才进了一半，我看到他的睫毛像触电了一般飞速闪动着。  
  
“你不要翻白眼。”我说。  
  
他回过神，尴尬地看着我，又移开了眼睛，他从来没有想到我会这样说他。他从来都没有被人这样说过呢。但是那毕竟是普雷斯顿教士，是最好的教士，他很快恢复了冷静的挨操姿态。他不知道怎么做但是已经开始拉长脖子展现他苍白的皮肤和美丽的经脉。  
  
我伸手解开他衣服的扣子，毫无章法地拉扯他的衣服让他的胸膛彻底暴露在空气里，他一开始还挣扎了一下，但是很快还是放弃了。为什么？因为我已经全部进入了。他除了不敢乱动怕身体里的那根东西刺穿他他什么都不敢想不敢动了。约翰不害怕枪和死亡，你可以说你几乎在这个该死的世界里找不到他害怕的东西，但是我找到了。约翰一动也不敢动。动一下似乎就会掉进深渊里。我挪动了一下身子他终于惊慌地叫出声。  
  
是的我把他填满了，他被我的阴茎填满了。我怎么动一下都会要了他的命一样他抓着我的手臂怒视我，无声地警告我不要乱动一下。  
  
我俯身亲吻他的面颊，那里潮湿，因为已经出了细细的汗了。我告诉他，不可能，因为这才是开始，因为这是你的第一次，你要学会适应，不然后面的东西你怎么可以继续接受。普雷斯顿教士。最高级的。教士。  
  
混账极了这句话。里面传达出了我特别明显的不耐烦信号。他的后穴挤压着我吸吮的我就像柔软的针头陷进一个人的头，就像紧身的衣服紧紧包裹着他衬托着他的曲线。而现在他的后穴里所有的肌肉都在努力费尽描绘着我阴茎的大小形状。他好紧我感觉我再动的话我会把他的后穴搞裂开就像捅烂一张白纸。  
  
我叫他放松，我要让他改变，我要利用他敏感身体里恩慈我的淫液，我要完成今晚的仪式。金色的胶囊被咬破流出了汁液，我顶上他那一点的时候他又病态颤抖着身体流出了一点东西。我也来不及看那是什么，如果是血液就是我的罪恶。是我们共同的罪。是我的毫无准备。是他无情地为无意义献身。时间快到了，我要动起来了。你知道吗，我不会再等了。约翰你不能露出那样奇怪的神态。那种神态你在我映象里几乎都没有做出来过的。  
  
0.  
  
约翰你不是一个冷酷无情的人，有时候你就像一个在草坪上放风筝的小孩。而天空中飘扬的是你的灵魂你应该让它飞向永恒，扯断你的线吧，不要在没有飞起的时候落下或缠到了什么树上。那无尽的天空无尽的风无尽的大气无尽的无知才是你应该到达的地方。快看一眼这些吧，不要再闭上眼睛带着你的心脏一起拒绝。  
  
我操进去。快速操动着。我有那么一下的想法：我正在操一个神，一个被无数人供奉在神坛上的最美丽的神。不然他的身体为什么这么完美，他的肌肉收缩舒张就像他每一声喘息忽起飘落。带着一种难以言说的旋律。他的声音变得趋于尖锐，那是，那是我从来没有听过的声音。我也是第一次听男人的呻吟啊。  
  
约翰后来告诉我，当我操进去的第一下，他自己的下眼眶感觉一下就湿润了。他很惊讶自己干涩已久的眼眶很久都没这样的感觉。最可怕的事情是他还觉得下半身在发麻，最后，麻到了自己的头皮上。这是什么样的感觉。说不出来。这是什么感觉？我没法回答他。他也找不到书籍找不到理论研究这样的情形。  
  
我说：“这是你唯一一次，也是最后一次有这样的感觉了。我永远都不会对你再做了（也没有机会了）。”他不明所以地看着我，仿佛我这段话掐灭了什么火苗。让他一下掉进了未知了。我知道我再也不会有机会了。  
  
从现在开始就是这样。所以我很珍惜每一次进入他身体的感觉。我的阴茎不断地在他的肠道里碾磨，而他也无法遏制得流出更多眼泪了。他整齐的头发终于撒得到处都是，有在他的额前有在他纷乱的后脑勺后，这是他的错，他在每一次我进入拔出的时候都会甩动着自己的脖子好像那颗美丽的脑袋无知觉一般。他的嘴唇微微张开着，嘴唇发红充血引诱着人们去啃咬。他随着我每一次进入拉长脖子想要缓过这种奇异的感觉。他的双腿时而夹紧我的腰时而放松。舒展又收缩，直到最后失灵一般不断抽搐着，连脚趾头都紧紧蜷着，蹭过因为我俩而变得凌乱的床单。  
  
喘息之余你在问我，这样做的意义到底是什么。  
  
我没法回答你。但是我猜你肯定是知道的。你明知故问。你的手抓挠着我的背，你肯定想象不到你这个状态和你平时握枪的神态判若两人。具体是什么样的呢？我没法和你讲清楚。我俯身听到你的心跳比以往还要更快速地跳动，你的额头胸膛手臂都有了细密的汗水。我从来没见过你对我袒露这么大一片肌肤，也从来没听见你发出的呻吟喘息。如果这件事被他们发现他们会不会把你我都杀死。如果没发现，那么决定权审判权又落到了你的手上。你决定告发我或着直接把我处死？对于我更情愿被你亲手杀死而不是被送进那火炉里。  
  
你杀了这么多人你怎么能一点都没有触动呢？  
  
你看到那些美丽的墙纸美丽的图画怎么能一点不为他们感动呢？  
  
我不知道两个人的交合会不会给你带来恐惧。毕竟你从来没有这么接触过另一个人除了你的孩子。  
  
但是他们给你带来的触碰也是如此局限而不是像我这样毫无遮掩坦诚。  
  
而你现在还沉浸在交媾之中，随着我的节奏逐渐找到了正确的快感接着开始吮吸我也同时让你自己达到了高潮。我不知道顶到了那里就看到细细的条状喷射出来，然后你的脸更红更难耐，抬起手就想要遮掩这尴尬，我把你的手抓开，说你要面对它们，这是很正常的事情。  
  
你说：“我从来都没有通过这样的手段来射精过。”  
  
“那你觉得怎么样？”  
  
“我……我说不上来。”你喘着气，回避了我的问题。你当然不会回答我，但是从你拒绝回答我的时候我知道已经有什么东西开始发生了。  
  
我说这不要紧，我抚摸着他一颤一颤的大腿肌肉，那里有不少肌肉凸起陷落错落有致，他的括约肌自始至终都没有放松下来，是我没有这个耐心。我无法等到他适应就直接进去了因为我知道我的时间不多了。当今天你起来的时候回去注射完那个该死的药剂，我想你就会很快把这个事情抛到脑后然后再将身心放在这个伟大的社会系统里。  
  
你被我粗粝地操弄就像这个社会无情残忍地剥夺你的意志。  
  
你哽噎出声，脸更红了，眼眶从未有过的明亮湿润就像一滴水滴进水潭里。脚还没软下来，但是随着我一下一下的插入顶弄无可遏制地一点一点喷出稀薄的精液，你觉得羞耻无比，开始推我想要把我从你身上推开。你看到我出汗的额头又停下了动作。你自暴自弃把手垂在身边，指骨砸在地面上，没有一点声音。我想到了烈火把书本和画焚毁，它们也从来没有发出抱怨和尖叫。情感在你的理智下臣服。  
  
我只感觉身下滑腻，有什么液体打湿了我的阴茎。你只是颤抖着拒绝着，不想继续做又想做下去。我把自己从你身体里拔出来，也待处理了那些白白黏稠的东西，掉在地面上，掉在你的臀部上，我伸出手指往那里扣去，你又在剧烈地收缩，胸前的乳粒娇艳挺立久久不谢，我摸到了一手的黏腻，甚至还有一些液体在往外流淌。这是你第一次因为我这样做流出的淫液。我的手指黏糊糊得沾着那些东西而你只是看着我把这些带出来然后展示在你的眼前。你愣住了一般，一动不动，灵魂似乎也飘走了。我把手指举到你的眼前，你凑过去，不用我说你就把脑袋凑过去，吐出舌尖舔弄了一下皱起眉头。我还不想这么早结束，我又把手放进你的后穴里。先是一些指关节，我相信你已经适应了。然后是手掌，你开始尖叫了。一声高昂的呻吟如闪电一般划破我的耳膜。然后你摇摇头，祈求的眼神向我投过来。我从来没有看到你做出这样的表情。我拍了拍你的脸，说：“你肯定能做到的对吗？”他继续摇摇头，嘴巴张开似乎想要说点什么，但是我的手已经先一步送进去。他发出了毛骨悚然的声音，然后就一动不敢动了。  
  
我的拳头被他的后穴死死包围挤压着，我的拳头就像塞进了拳套里无法伸展动弹。我也怕撕裂他但是他就是出奇的柔软。我轻轻动了一下你就大声说不要，一边摇头但是不敢碰我的胳膊。我低着头看着被我拳头撑开的肉就像美丽的花蕾像珍珠项链一样。我看到和我拳头接壤的地方的血肉鲜红无比仿佛快要流出血了一般。但是它们没有。  
  
你啜泣着，低声祈求我把拳头拿走，这是你第一次，你真的快要受不了了。我看到你开始有点翻白眼知道你可能真的会受不了。本来还想揉弄里面的烂肉的想法被扫进地里，我答应了你，缓慢把自己的拳头一点一点拿出来。  
  
到了最宽的地方你的肌肉卡着我不让我出去，而你的洞也撑到了最大。你抬起头觉得自己可能要飞起来，我拳头抽出来的时候那个洞就塌了下去收缩闭合像宇宙的黑洞一般。过了一会又变得神神秘秘引人想要进入探索。你突然伸出手想要我拉他起来，你想要结束。  
  
我抓住那只手，嘴唇落到了你的手掌心里。我火热的呼吸像一把刮骨刀让你觉得太炽热疼痛。你又抽回手，说：“结束了吧。”是请求还是命令，我也不太清楚了。  
  
我答应了你，但是你还是硬着的，你还没到可以结束的状态。所以我就不能遵从你的意愿答应你停下来。我伸手过去掏弄你的阴茎，那个暗淡和鲜明颜色交杂的东西。你受不了了又发出喘息。我的手抬起的那一刹那，你又很快硬起来了。直立了。你还有第二次。我看着我自己的。我也一样。但是我想我的欲望可能比你更强烈一点。我捧住你的脑袋重新把我的舌头放进你温暖的口腔里。你接纳后又吮吸起来。你知道这是什么。你知道我们不能这样。你在默许我犯罪。你在默许我违规。你在默许我破坏。  
  
我又重新进入你，这一次你比我刚开始进来游刃有余多了。叫声也变得有感情和节奏。随着我的颠簸断断续续像吐出珍珠一般发出那样的声音。我的阴茎碾磨着你的肠壁我能在脑海里幻想我冲过的那一片血红的肉。  
  
你的眼睫毛沾着眼泪，也有好几滴划过你的脸颊和汗水混在一起消失无影踪。这个时候我已经想不到你会不会对我产生情感罪犯的怀疑。来不及想了。我把你的双腿举高，打开，按在两边，你的腿多么修长美丽啊。我看见你好像在笑，让人觉得淫荡又下流但是这个些词语不可能会出现在你的身上。也永远不会出现在你的身上。  
  
然后，这一切快要结束了，请你再忍耐一下吧。我在试着拯救你但是你却依然还是毫无知觉。我的手从你的小腹你的胸膛你的锁骨你的脖子划过。如果我想杀死你我现在就应该下手了。  
  
这是多么好的时机啊。普雷斯顿教士正毫无力气被我操弄着，甚至流下眼泪。这是最好的时机啊。这是你最脆弱的时机啊。  
  
我的指尖颤抖的握住你的脖子又移开，和你同样微微颤抖的手指扣在一起握紧。然后我又迅速松开，同时加快了身下的动作。你的睫毛交汇就像风中蹁跹的烛火快要熄灭了。直到我用力一顶直捣深处你也扬起头射出来了。我的精液冲刷着你的内壁，黏稠无比，我没有看到你厌恶的神情只是有点迷茫。你的头发彻底乱到看不出半点威严了，而此刻的你就像被你统治的普通人，但是你又比他们美丽惊艳。他们永远不及你。  
  
我放任你在地上躺着喘息，等你缓过气，眼泪干掉了，我才想起来你是有洁癖的，但是我害你弄脏了衣服。不应该这样。  
  
我刚想要开口道歉就看到你坐起来穿衣服。你很明智地没有用手去清理那里因为会沾得你满手都是那些东西。我看到你穿上裤子就想象着里面的精液流完需要多久。  
  
你的后穴撕裂地太痛了，但是我还是看着你保持着原来的姿态努力抬高下巴扬起脸。渐渐的渐渐地那个冷淡的表情缓慢爬回了你的脸上眉毛上眼睛里。  
  
离你回去还有一点时间，现在已经很晚了，我们在这个荒僻的地方搞了半天我们俩都有点累了。我扶你起来，你的指尖慢慢也恢复了冰冷。我在等你说话，我想看你下一步会怎么做。而你只是把手背在腰上（想要掩饰后穴撕裂的痛吗），冷冷地看着我，一瞬间我在你眼睛里看到了死。一瞬间我又看不清我自己了。  
  
你别过脑袋不看我，拉起衣领拉扯袖子想要遮掩一些东西。  
  
再继续沉默也就没有意义了。我问你要不要我送你回去，你点点头，开始在腰间摸索着一些东西，是枪吧，我猜测。  
  
你要把我处死了。  
  
我看到你暗淡的眼神，接着手落回身边，然后慢慢说，我们走吧。你的声音有点哑，因为你从来没有发出这么高的尖细的声音，这损坏了你的声带。  
  
我走在你的前面，你缓缓跟在我后面，我当然不会催你，我也不害怕你会突然开枪杀死我我猜你不会这么做。我的手摸到钥匙，金属的寒意窜上我的指尖，我在把手看到我自己的倒影让我有点迟疑不确定那是我自己，我愣神了。  
  
你凑过来说：“怎么了？”  
  
我利落打开门，说没什么。  
  
我突然不太敢回头看你的眼睛。但是你的声音不带一点感情。而我知道这种声音时最安全的。我从来不后悔这种说法。  
  
我们回去的路上我们都没有说话。  
  
聪明的你最后还是主动说：“明天我们要到那个社区，那里又发现了情感犯。”  
  
我说：“好，老时间，我等你。”  
  
你点点头。  
  
就好像刚刚什么事情都没发生一样，我们只是又出了一次任务后很晚回来一样。我看着你撑着脑袋偶尔看一下路况。这种地方很安全也绝对不会有那些人出现。  
  
除了车轮碾过的声音，什么都没有。我们也经常会处在这种相对静止的情况之下不说话不交谈更多。你也从来不去思考你所做的事情的正确错误与否你从来没有。  
  
有你的地方不可能有书籍图画或者美丽的装饰品，但是你不知道我已经把不少这些东西带到过身上，就在你的身边而你一点都没有发现。那些我觉得美好你觉得违禁的东西像河水一样从我们两个人的身边流过。直到今天两条河流交汇交融我不知道你会不会领悟。  
  
也许我今晚没有被你杀死就已经是仁慈了。但是还会有下一次吗？我用余光瞟了一眼你。你只是定定的看着前方，我不知道你看什么也不知道你会不会思考你所做出一切事情的意义。  
  
我真的很想让你看看那些美好的东西。我从来没有提醒你服用阻断剂但是你从来都没有停止过。我想这不是你的错，这些事情本来就很随机。选中你应该是不幸也是万幸。你知道你骨子里是什么样的吗？你知道你本来不应该这样的吗？你能想象在未来你看到一场雨你会为它而感到无限触动。  
  
湿润，黏腻，火热，温柔，弥留。这些东西是没法攻破你那些生化感情的防线，但是我相信你并不是无情。  
  
到了你家的门口，你又坐了一会，才慢慢地起身出去。关上门，站在台阶上，像以往一样目送我离去。车尾灯点亮你的双眼，又把你抛进黑暗里。  
  
我兀自叹了一口气，看到你坐的位置空了不由得抓紧方向盘，我倒不害怕他们。我也不知道我应该在乎一点什么。我只是想让你苏醒。  
  
那些东西谁都有，你不可以被化学药剂掩埋了。你应该多看看那些色彩而不是每天活在冷冰冰死尸太平间配色一样的地方为那些享受情感又在镇压情感的人活着。  
  
而我，做了今晚的事情，已经没有更多想要说的话了。我回去看着那本禁书，上面的字字句句给我无数次带入美丽虚伪梦幻的世界里。我的眼前，总是会出现那字字句句。而那些情话，总在冥冥中响彻在我的颅内。这样过了很久都没有一点改善，我不知道从什么时候开始，忘记服用阻断剂，第一次这样做的时候我害怕一下出现在我世界里的触觉、感知和不同寻常的气味。就像我头一次觉得我搭档长得很美。他的眉毛就像黑蝴蝶的翅膀，他的鼻梁、他的双眼、他的腰身他的一举一动，在忘记了哪一天突然像炸弹一样把我平淡无奇的世界轰碎了。我就开始拒绝服用药物。  
  
我要告诉你们，我是先注意到了他。  
  
接着才是那些被焚烧被毁灭的美丽。  
  
没有他，我是不会想要做出这样的事情的。  
  
我难以用我自己的语言描述我第一次忘记服用阻断剂之时看到他的震撼。我没有想到和我朝夕相处的搭档长得如此美好。他美得就像一副肖像画。  
  
这也就是我为什么想要尝试唤醒他。  
  
他是最强的。他是最强的。他是。最。强。的。  
  
我在试着，把他从那样的世界里拉出来。  
  
我不会完全否定他们的理念，他们存在自然有他们的合理之处。  
  
我也不知道为什么我会想要叫上他。他看起来像那种人吗？  
  
其实不像。  
  
那为什么我还要试。明明这一切都没有意义的。  
  
你看到他离去的神情了吗？在他没有杀我的情况，我所作的一切又回到了原点。但是这样定义又是错误的。因为他没有杀我。  
  
是因为他不懂吗？  
  
毕竟这是第一次。但是他完全知道接吻的意味，但还是和我接吻了。最后，又假装若无其事，和我讲起明天的计划。  
  
我失败了吗？  
  
我不好说。  
  
直到我第二天看到，你，约翰又在毫无表情地命令着焚烧这个处死那个。我的内心真的很煎熬。我看着那些美丽的事物一点一点消失，这个世界上的美好变得越来越少，罪恶也变得越来越多。  
  
你还是在复仇了。  
  
你让我看着。  
  
让我看着在烈火中消逝的永恒。  
  
让我看着无声沉默的灰烬。  
  
你在报复我。  
  
你在凌迟我。  
  
我盘算着我的生命，但是我已经得到一些取之不尽用之不竭的东西。我不畏惧死亡。  
  
我很抱歉我对你做出了那事，真的很仓促很粗暴。  
  
如果你可以看一眼那些图画和文字，如果你愿意停止一天服用阻断剂，我想我做的一切都值得。  
  
我不知道我对于你来说意味着什么。  
  
应该也是和我一样的，不然你为什么不杀我，而让那天晚上，成为我们两个人之间——唯一的肮脏秘密呢？  
  
我的耳边，响着你子弹划破狂风的声音。就像美妙的音乐。  
  
血流下，成了永远都在束缚我们的枷锁。

Ende

* * *

**唤醒情之刑**   
**Equilibrium(2002)**   
**Errol Partridge/John Preston**   
**28/10/2020**   
**By Slavic Pica**   
**AO3:Eukalyptus_achtzen**

**Author's Note:**

> 这对我有很多情感无法用语言详尽描述。  
> 这对的情感让我语言濒临贫瘠。  
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
